earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Meeting Face to Face
Characters * "Bruce Wayne" * Alfred Pennyworth * Bane * Talia al Ghul * Jane Doe Location * Wayne Tower Penthouse, Gotham City, NJ * August 10th 2016, 2305 EST VOX Archive * "Bruce Wayne": ring Alfred! * Alfred Pennyworth: opens Yes... What is it? * "Bruce Wayne": Another bottle for my lady friend and I... * Alfred Pennyworth: I am afraid that was the last one... You have been rather... shall we say, liberal, with the Wayne collection here in the penthouse. Perhaps you'd like me to fetch some more in the morning? * "Bruce Wayne": What good does that do me now? No! Fetch more immediately! * Alfred Pennyworth: But the hour- * "Bruce Wayne": Go to the damn mansion if you have to! Bring us more wine, at once! * Alfred Pennyworth: ... Very well. closes * "Bruce Wayne": Now ,my dear... I suppose we'll have to find another way to entertain ourselves... chuckle, door opens Damnit, Alfred! Now what is i- Talia? * Talia al Ghul: Hello, Tommy. You're looking more handsome than ususal... but that's hardly a compliment for you, is it? Considering you've stolen my beloved's face. * "Bruce Wayne": Perhaps you'd like to continue this conversation in another room? * Bane: No. Here is fine. * Talia al Ghul: Tommy, you know my associate Bane, don't you? If you do, then you know better than to upset him. So, we'll have the conversation here... and I would not worry about your lady friend, Tommy. She's with us... aren't you, dear? * Jane Doe: tearing, gasp, pseudoderm tearing Still think I'm the most beatiful woman you've ever seen, Tommy boy? chuckle * "Bruce Wayne": What the hell is this about? We had a deal, Talia! I have another three and a half months... * Talia al Ghul: My beloved's recovery is progressing much faster than we nitially expected. He may awaken by the end of this month. * "Bruce Wayne": That means nothing to me... A deal is a deal. * Talia al Ghul: Well, I'm changing the deal. You see, your handling of Bruce Wayne's assets and character have been... well, rather unimpressive. I find this not very assuring because, believe it or not, Bruce Wayne still serves a purpose for not only the League, but for myself as well. I can't have you continuing to squander his wealth and assassinate his character. Surely you understand that, eh, Tommy? * "Bruce Wayne": So what? I'm fired, is that it? Fine... but questions will be raised if Bruce Wayne is missing, even if just for a few more weeks. * Talia al Ghul: Bruce Wayne will still be around, Tommy... Why do you think we've brought Jane here? * "Bruce Wayne": What? No... No... No! clatter, metallic clanking Don't you dare! You come near me andI'll kill you! * Talia al Ghul: Bane... footsteps, whoosh, whack, chuckle, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack Oh, Bane... Watch the face. we need that. * "Bruce Wayne": cough, bloody cough, tooth hitting wooden floor I'll kill you, Talia! * Talia al Ghul: Promises, pomises... Bane, hold him down. Oh, and Tommy... It would help if you tried not to scream. I know the walls are soundproof and all, but I really don't want to deal with a headache tonight. chuckle Go ahead, Jane. Nice and slow. Bruce is a handsome man, perfection takes tim, yes? * "Bruce Wayne": No! No! whimper Noooooo! breathing, groan, pained hiss, blood trickling, rapid breathing, pained hiss, scream, scream, continues screaming Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: False Faces. * Debut of Jane Doe. Links and References * VOX Box: Meeting Face to Face Category:VOX Box Category:Thomas Elliot/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Bane/Appearances Category:Talia al Ghul/Appearances Category:Jane Doe/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Wayne Tower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances